Maldito teatro
by Petalo-VJ
Summary: Las Ppg y los Rrb se odian. Eso no es ningún secreto. Sobre todo sus líderes. ¿Será capaz un estúpido teatro de hacer brotar una masoquista atracción entre Blossom y Brick?
1. ¿Algún voluntario?

Hola a todos! Ya estoy otra vez aquí con un nuevo fic. Esta vez no es un oneshot, pero tampoco va a ser demasiado largo. Será un BlossomxBrick, aunque no sé si incluiré a las otras parejas. Esta vez no va a ser un fic romantico en plan dulzón como siempre suelen serlo, sino uno en plan amor-odio. Ya sabéis, eso de " me atraes, pero no puedo ni verte" XD Espero que os guste mucho. Ya sé que el capítulo es bastante corto, pero, como he dicho antes, no será muy largo el fic. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Que disfruteis y a leer!

**Maldito teatro**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Algún voluntario?**

—Buen arañazo, Brick.

El aludido miró a su hermano menor con cara de pocos amigos y cerró de un golpe su taquilla. El moreno, que estaba apoyado contra la suya, miraba con interés y de una manera divertida las tres lineas verticales que empezaban en la frente del pelirrojo y terminaban en su mejilla.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no volviste a dormir a casa —dijo Boomer, que acababa de aparecer al otro lado de su hermano mayor.

—Al parecer la gata se resiste más de lo que habías pensado, hermanito —se burló Butch.

—Callaos, idiotas —rugió Brick, con tono autoritario.

La pelea que había tenido lugar entre la líder de las superheroínas de Townsville y él le había dejado pequeñas secuelas, como el arañazo que tenía en la cara o el dolor que aún perduraba en su estómago.

**Flashback**

_La lucha empezó en el cielo, como estaban acostumbrados. Rayos rosas y rojos, bolas de energías y ondas sónicas volaban por doquier. La gente huía gritando despavorida. La cruel pelea que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos destrozaba edificios, aceras y todo tipo de vehículos, como cualquier otra. Pero había algo extraño; algo que a la gente le inquietaba, y era que esta vez no eran tres las superheroínas y tres los criminales, sino una superheroína y un delincuente: los líderes, Blossom y Brick. _

—_¿No puedes hacerlo mejor que eso? —la retaba Brick. _

—_Todavía no he empezado, imbécil._

_Pronto, los rayos lasers y los poderes especiales no fueron suficientes para saciar sus ansias de pelea y de tener la cabeza del otro entre sus manos. Sin que se dieran cuenta, empezaron a luchar mano a mano, con los puños y con las piernas. Pero, al igual que se habían cansado de sus dones mágicos, también se cansaron de los puñetazos y de las patadas. _

_Se lanzaron uno contra otro, cayendo al césped del parque de Townsville, que estaba totalmente desierto. Ambos se revolcaban por la fresca hierba tirándose del pelo, soltando tortas y luchando por ahogar al otro. Tal era el odio que se tenían que ya no luchaban como titanes, ni siquiera como humanos: sino como animales._

_Blossom consiguió ponerse en pie, pero poco le duró. Brick se lanzó contra ella, la cual logró esquivarlo, pero no a su mano, que fue directamente hacia el único tirante de su camiseta rosa, rompiéndolo. Viéndola distraída, aprovechó para tirarse encima de ella una vez más y agarrarle las manos por encima de su cabeza. Ella, con ese instinto animal que la dominaba en ese momento, intentó morderle cuando se acercó un poco._

—_¿Ahora jugamos con mordiscos? —preguntó él, casi sin respiración. Su pelo, al igual que el de Blossom, estaba totalmente desordenado y su flequillo caía por su cara, ocultando parte de sus ojos. —Te vas a enterar._

_La mordió. Acercó su boca rápidamente a su cuello cual vampiro sediento y la mordió en él con brutalidad. Blossom gimió de dolor. _

—_¡Animal! —gritó a la vez que le pegaba un rodillazo en el estómago. _

_Brick soltó las manos de la chica por inercia y ésta aprovechó la oportunidad para llevar su mano hasta la cara del rrb, arañándola sin piedad con sus afiladas uñas._

—_Eres una maldita gata —rugió Brick después de soltar un gruñido de dolor. _

_Blossom se encontraba a unos metros de él, arrodillada en el suelo. Estaba agotada, con la camiseta rota y el pelo revuelto. Él estaba todo eso y más, ya que a su cansancio se le añadía el arañazo de su cara, que parecía estar sangrando, y su dolor de estómago. _

_Se fijó en el cuello de Blossom: de una pequeña herida brotaba un fino hilo de sangre. Sonrió, sintiéndose victorioso por esa marca que le duraría algunos días. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, y lo demostraba con una posición que denotaba que estaba preparada para atacar._

—_Bueno, creo que te dejaré en paz por hoy. Parece que fueras a desmayarte en cualquier momento —dijo, burlón._

_Antes de que Blossom pudiera gritarle lo estúpido que era, salió volando, dejando una estela roja en el cielo. _

**Fin del Flashback**

—Mira, por ahí viene tu gatita —rió Bucth, ganándose un guantazo en la cabeza.

Se notaba que habían llegado las superheroínas de la ciudad al instituto. Siempre sobresalían.

—_El mismo numerito de cada día _—pensaba el pelirrojo.

Primero, se formaba un gran alboroto en la entrada; después, la gran multitud se iba disipando hasta dejar un pasillo para que pudieran pasar las chicas más admiradas de toda la ciudad. Blossom iba siempre un paso más adelantada que sus hermanas, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Pero había algo diferente: sus habituales sonrisas no adornaban ese día sus caras. Todos los días, sonreían a sus admiradores y admiradoras, y cuando pasaban por su lado, cambiaban sus angelicales caritas por una mirada de profundo odio.

Caminaban con parsimonia. Las faldas de sus uniformes, cada uno de su respectivo color, se movían con elegancia, al igual que sus dueñas. Bubbles sujetaba su mochila entre las dos manos, las cuales las llevaba delante de su falda; Buttercup mostraba su rudeza sujetando la suya por detrás del hombro; y Blossom la llevaba en una mano.

El aire se volvió tenso cuando los estudiantes vieron como las chicas se aproximaban a los delincuentes juveniles más peligrosos de todo Townsville. Desde que habían llegado al instituto hacía meses, cada mañana, los chicos y chicas del instituto esperaban por una pelea que nunca llegaba.

Las tres pasaron por el lado de los Rrb, que las miraron de forma altanera y burlona. Brick sonrió al ver la marca en el cuello de la mayor. Las tres les dirigieron su habituada mirada asesina y pasaron de largo. Fue entonces cuando todos los que estaban por los alrededores se permitieron respirar.

Buttercup y Blossom sonrieron. A la morena no se le había pasado desapercibida la herida de Brick. La siempre dulce Bubbles no supo sonreír ante esa situación.

Los chicos, en especial Brick, vieron esas sonrisas y el pelirrojo volvió a sentir ganas de lanzarse contra ellas.

* * *

—Me encanta —dijo la profesora, dejando los papeles que acababa de leer encima de la mesa —. Simplemente, me encanta.

Robin se sonrojó al oír a la maestra alabar la obra de teatro que había escrito días antes para el día del centro, una fiesta que se celebrara cada año en el instituto.

—Es fácil de hacer y no hay muchos personajes. Además, la trama es muy atrayente. El amor prohibido entre una chica buena y un chico malo.

Los alumnos y alumnas de la clase, al oír el argumento de la historia, giraron la cabeza hacia las Ppg y los Rrb inmediatamente. Los seis les devolvieron la mirada, confundidos. Después, al entender todo, los chicas hicieron una mueca de asco y a los chicos les apareció un brillo asesino en los ojos, que hicieron que los demás alumnos miraran hacia otro lado, muertos de miedo.

—¿Alguna propuesta para interpretar a los protagonistas?

Nadie levantó la mano a pesar que se veía la intención en las caras de muchas chicas, pero ninguna se atrevió.

—¿Nadie?

Los estudiantes miraron de reojo una vez más a las superheroínas y a los supervillanos de Townsville, pero nadie se atrevió a levantar la mano.

—Está bien. En ese caso, me veré obligada a elegir yo. O tal vez podría hacerlo el profesor de música, que es el que va a dirigir la obra. Lo hablaré con él y lo decidiremos.

* * *

—¡Qué lástima! —se lamentaba una chica de pelo castaño, rizado —. Siendo dos personajes que verdaderamente se odian tendría más emoción la obra.

—Sí, sería perfecto si una Ppg y un Rrb aceptaran la obra —comentaba otra chica de ojos grises, que apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos, resignada.

—¡Eh, cotorras! —las llamó Buttercup. El grupito formado por seis chicas de la clase le pusieron atención a la morena —. Dejad de decir tonterías, ¿queréis? Resulta asqueroso eso que os estáis imaginando.

Una de las chicas, de pelo negro y ojos azules, miró alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de los Rrb estuviera presente en el aula, se volvió hacia Buttercup con una sonrisa picarona y dijo:

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿En serio no os da ni un poquito de morbo eso de que sean chicos malos?

—Y además son tan guapos —concluyó otra.

Las seis suspiraron.

Blossom, Bubbles y sobre todo Buttercup hicieron un gesto de asco. Después de unos segundos, fue la mayor quien habló:

—¿Morbo? Más bien, nauseas.

—Pues nadie lo diría, Blossom. Esa marca de tu cuello y el arañazo de la cara de Brick dicen mucho —insistió la chica de ojos grises.

—Sólo es una muestra más de lo mucho que nos odiamos mutuamente —respondió Blossom con tranquilidad. Haciendo gala de su madurez al no alterarse ante tal comentario.

—Bueno...como dije antes, es una lástima —volvió a entristecerse la chica de pelo rizado.

**Continuará...**


	2. Penélope y Kyle

**Capítulo 2: Penélope y Kyle**

—¡Basta, basta! Es imposible creérselo. ¡Se supone que os odiáis, pero os abrazáis el uno al otro como si os quisierais! ¡Siguientes!

El chico y la chica que habían estado actuando en el escenario hasta hacía un momento se vieron obligados a bajar de él con caras tristes por no haber conseguido el papel de los protagonistas.

El profesor de música, el señor Smith, era un hombre muy exigente que sólo quería lo mejor.

—Si se hace, se hace bien —decía.

Llevaba toda la mañana viendo pasar más y más alumnos por el escenario y no conseguía ninguno que coincidiera con el perfil de los personajes. Y si conseguía dar con el perfil adecuado, eran unos pésimos actores. En resumen: estaba siendo una mañana bastante amarga.

—¡Siguiente! ¡Vamos, no tengo todo el día!

Una pelirroja de pelo rizado subió al escenario con aires de grandeza y de superioridad. No podía ser otra más que Princesa Morebucks.

—Profesor Smith, tengo que decirle que sería un placer para mi interpretar a la Penélope. Además sería idónea para el papel, pues mis dotes interpretativos son los mejores y nadie podría hacerlo mejor que yo. Estoy convencida de que...

Y así seguía hablando y hablando, y hablando...¡Pero no actuaba! El profesor Smith empezó a perder la paciencia. Empezó a apretar la obra que tenía entre sus manos y su cara comenzó a enrojecerse.

—...y por eso creo que debería escogerme a mí —finalizó Princesa.

—Muy bien, querida, pero...!¿Podrías empezar a actuar ya?! ¡Hay gente esperando!

—Por supuesto —contestó ella, sin perder la calma y su sonrisa suficiente. Se aclaró la garganta y alzó las manos al aire. — ¿Ser o no ser? Esa es la cuestión.

El profesor Smith se quedó esperando por más, pero al comprender que esa era la única frase que iba a decir, estalló.

—¡¿Eso es todo?! Después de toda la retahíla de tonterías que me has soltado, ¿eso es todo?

Los alumnos que hacían cola para intentar conseguir un puesto en la obra, empezaron a reírse.

—Creo que simplemente por ser la hija del hombre más adinerado de esta asquerosa ciudad, tengo derecho a tener el papel sin necesidad decir nada más.

El profesor se quedó estupefacto, pero después de unos segundos, consiguió reaccionar y hacer bajar a esa niña mimada de escenario.

—¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Se lo diré a mi papá! —gritó ella, mientras salía del lugar, muy cabreada.

Smith suspiró, agotado.

—¿Es tanto pedir una persona que actúe medianamente bien?

* * *

—¡Aléjate! ¡No te aguanto!—gritó Blossom.

Se había encontrado por casualidad con Brick cuando había ido a la biblioteca a por unos libros para la clase de Lengua. El chico se encontraba sentado en un rincón, intentando escapar de las aburridas lecciones de Literatura aunque fuera por una hora. La biblioteca solía estar vacía a la hora de clases, pero, para su sorpresa, ese día entró alguien en la sala: su peor enemiga. Sonrió al verla entrar, pues estaba mortalmente aburrido, y, después de darle un buen susto, empezó a hacerla rabiar.

—Tranquila, nena. La única razón por la que me gustaría estar cerca de ti otra vez sería para hacerte otra bonita marca como la que tienes en el cuello —dijo él, con la voz llena de desprecio y maldad.

Blossom se llevó la mano a la herida por inercia. Incluso el más suave tacto le dolía.

—Lo mismo digo. Es una lástima que no te desfigurara la otra mitad de la cara.

—Lo que es una lástima es que yo no tocara la tuya —dijo, agarrándola con una mano por la barbilla.

Ella movió la cara, rápidamente. No quería que le pusiera una mano encima.

—Deberías agradecerme ese arañazo. Al menos así te pareces un poco menos a un monstruo.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Brick agarró el largo y cuidado pelo de Blossom, tirando de él hacia arriba para obligar a la chica a ponerse de puntillas, cosa que hizo sin pensárselo dos veces. Él se acercó peligrosamente a su cara y susurró en su oído:

—No. Vuelvas. A. Llamarme. Monstruo.

Blossom se agarró a su camiseta para no caerse y aprovechó para clavar sus uñas en ella, intentando que soltara su agarre.

—Sólo te he llamado por tu nombre. Aunque a veces la verdad duela.

—Mi nombre es Brick —siseó el chico en voz baja y amenazante —. Acuérdate de ese nombre, porque es el nombre de la persona que va a acabar con tu vida, Powerpuff girl.

Tiró más de su pelo anaranjado para acentuar su advertencia.

—No si yo acabo antes contigo, Rowdyruff boy.

_Plaf Plaf Plaf Plaf_

Ambos se quedaron desconcertados al oír el sonido del aplauso. Giraron los dos a la vez la cabeza hacia la puerta. En ella, el profesor de música los miraba con una gran sonrisa a pesar de que cualquier otro profesor se hubiera puesto furioso si los hubiera visto en esa situación. Rápidamente, se separaron.

—¡Magnífico! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Espectacular! ¡No tengo palabras!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Brick, sin entender nada.

—¡Cuando creía que no encontraría a nadie adecuado para los papeles de la obra, aparecéis vosotros!

—¿Disculpe? —insistió Blossom, aunque ella ya tenía una idea de lo que ese señor estaba hablando, y esa idea no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—¡Hay una pasión en vosotros...un odio tan grande que se llega a mezclar con la pasión! ¡Vosotros, mis queridos muchachos, vosotros vais a interpretar a Penélope y a Kyle en la obra del día del centro!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los dos al unísono.

* * *

**Lo sé. Muy cortito. Pero es que estoy bastante ocupada con los estudios. Aun así, he podido subir el capítulo rápido. Aunque sea poco contenido. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Espero que os guste!**


	3. No hay forma de librarse

**Capítulo 3: No hay forma de librarse**

Hacía bastante rato que se encontraban en el aula, ya vacía, con su tutora. Brick miró el reloj que adornaba la pared con desesperación. Ya eran las tres menos diez. Hacía exactamente veinte minutos que tendrían que haber abandonado el instituto como todos sus demás compañeros, incluidos sus hermanos, pero ¿cómo irse de allí con el lío en el que estaba metido?

—Profesora, pero es que nosotros no hicimos el casting para optar a los papeles del teatro. Nosotros no queremos actuar —explicó Blossom, intentando no completar esa frase que, para ella, había quedado incompleta, quedando por decir la palabra "juntos".

—Señorita Utonium, la entiendo perfectamente, pero el profesor Smith ya os ha escogido y créame que no es fácil hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Brick soltó una risa nasal con amargura.

—¿Y por qué nos tiene que costar a nosotros nuestra dignidad que ese tío sea un cabezota?

El mostrar su sincera (demasiado sincera) opinión, le costó un codazo de parte de Blossom y una mirada reprobatoria de su profesora.

—¿Dignidad, señor Jojo? —dijo la señora —. ¿Llama perder la dignidad a hacer una obra de teatro que ha escrito una compañera con toda su ilusión y no a dejar a centenares de personas, incluidas bebés, en la calle por la simple diversión que le da el destruir sus casas?

Brick no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate, a pesar de que estas cosas normalmente no solían afectarle. Blossom, en cambio, se puso la mano en la boca para disimular sus inmensas ganas de echarse a reír.

—No quería hacer esto. Pero dada su enorme falta de respeto por el trabajo de la señorita Snyder, me veo obligada a imponerle el participar en la obra.

Brick estaba a punto de quejarse, pero la profesora no le dio opción.

—Si no lo hace, tendré que tomar medidas como expulsarle, señor Jojo. Le recuerdo que su interés en esta institución no es la más adecuada. En está semana ha faltado usted a muchísimas clases y a las pocas que ha asistido no ha prestado atención y no ha hecho los deberes, a pesar de que los profesores me dicen que tiene usted mucho potencial para sacar notas tan sobresalientes como las de la señorita Utonium aquí presente —. Se volvió hacia la chica, que miraba atónita la escena sin atreverse a decir nada y dijo —: Y a usted, señorita Utonium, le pediré como un favor que no deje la obra. Significa mucho, no sólo para su amiga Robin, sino para el profesor Smith y todos los compañeros que quieren llevar el teatro a cabo.

Blossom no tuvo que pensarselo mucho. No podía negarse ante tal petición.

—Está bien.

—Estoy segura de que lo hará estupendamente —le sonrió la señora —. Y espero que usted se esfuerce por hacer que funcione —añadió, mirando al pelirrojo.

Dicho esto, salió de la clase. Blossom miró la hora, cansadamente. Las tres. Seguramente el profesor y sus hermanas se estarían impacientando . Eso si no habían empezado ya a comer.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y, tal y como había predicho, vio a su padre-creador sentado en la mesa con sus dos hermanas, que engullían el pollo que estaba en sus platos.

—Blossom, hija, ¿dónde estabas? Hace rato que te estábamos esperando —dijo el profesor Utonium.

—Estaba hablando con la profesora y se me hizo un poco tarde —dijo, con una expresión más abatida de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—No —se apresuró a decir —, no ha pasado nada.

—Bueno, siéntate. El pollo ya debe haberse enfriado.

—Da igual, está de vicio — añadió Buttercup con la boca llena.

—No te preocupes, papá. Ahora mismo no tengo hambre. Después me lo como, ¿vale?

Blossom se dirigió, escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas. Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí. Observó un momento el panorama que presentaba el cuarto. Ahora no había una cama como la había antes, sino tres, cada una del respectivo color de su dueña. La parte de Buttercup estaba echa un desastre, como siempre. Con el uniforme del instituto desperdigado por la cama , los zapatos tirados por el suelo, al igual que las medias, y la maleta y los libros a los pies de la cama. La parte de Bubbles, sin embargo, estaba bastante ordenada. Con el uniforme cuidadosamente doblado encima del colchón y la maleta encima de su escritorio. Por último estaba su parte, la que más cuidada estaba, con la cama hecha y ningún tiesto por en medio.

Dejó la mochila en la silla de la mesa, se quitó el uniforme, lo colocó en una percha y lo metió en su armario. Guardó los zapatos y se puso un vestido de estar por casa. Sintiéndose agotada, se quitó el lazo rojo de un tirón, dejando caer su largo y anaranjado cabello, y se tiró encima de la cama.

Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar lo que había acontecido apenas unos minutos antes. Pero sus hermanas no iban a ponérselo tan fácil.

—Toc, toc —dijo de broma Buttercup al entrar en el cuarto.

—Hummm —refunfuñó Blossom contra la almohada.

—Uff, está muy mal. Vamos a necesitar otro trozo —oyó Blossom decir a Buttercup.

Bubbles se sentó al lado de su hermana mayor y puso su mano en la espalda de ésta, que parecía estar bastante deprimida.

—Blossom —le susurró —, te traigo tarta de chocolate de la que tanto te gusta.

Pareció funcionar, ya que al momento Blossom se incorporó, miró con cariño y ternura a su hermanita menor y cogió la tarta, llevándose una cuchara a la boca.

—Bueno, y ahora cuéntanos. ¿Qué ha pasado con la profesora?

Blossom terminó su trozo de tarta, dejó el plato encima de la mesa y cogió aire.

—Voy a interpretar el papel de Penélope en la obra de Robin, y Brick hará el de Kyle 1dijo de un tirón.

Sus hermanas permanecieron calladas, con los ojos como platos, durante varios segundos. Cuando Blossom ya creía que no iban a decir nada, una fuerte carcajada resonó en la habitación: Buttercup había empezado reírse sin control y sabía que sería muy difícil hacerla callar. Burbuja, sin embargo, hacía el mismo gesto que la misma Blossom había hecho en la clase cuando la profesora le había hechado la bronca a Brick para no reírse.

—¡Tiene que ser una broma! —gritaba Buttercup, retorciéndose en el suelo.

—Pero, Bloss, ¿has leído la obra? —preguntó Bubbles, más tranquila, pero en un tono divertido.

—No. Apenas me ha informado el profesor Smith que sería la protagonista —respondió, mirando con odio a su hermana morena.

—Pues...no quiero alterarte, pero...

—¿Pero? —preguntaron Buttercup y Blossom a la vez. La primera, expectante, la segunda, preocupada.

—Hay una escena en la que Penélope y Kyle tienen que besarse.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Blossom, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Buttercup empezó a reírse otra vez. Era cierto que odiaba a muerte a los Rrb tanto como sus hermanas, pero el pensar en la comprometida situación en la que estaba metida su hermana mayor, no podía hacer más que carcajearse.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —gritó Blossom —. ¡Ya no puedo echarme para atrás!

—Tranquila, Blossom. Tal vez no sea tan malo —la calmó Bubbles.

Sus hermanas mayores le miraron con una pregunta en los ojos: "No estarás hablando enserio, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, al menos será tan malo para él como para ti —la consoló Buttercup, que por fin había dejado de burlarse.

* * *

—¡No jodas! —soltó Butch, teniendo la misma reacción que Buttercup cuando Blossom le había contado lo que había pasado.

—¡Esto es una mierda! —gritó Brick.

—¡Joder, pero qué bueno! —exclamaba Butch, muerto de risa.

Brick le asestó una colleja en la cabeza a Butch, quien paró de reírse para mirar con reproche a su hermano mayor, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

—Esto va a ser divertido —dijo Boomer.

—¿Tú también quieres una, Boomer? —amenazó Brick al rubio, mostrándole un puño para acentuar su advertencia.

—Vale, vale. Ya me callo.

Brick cogió lo primero que vio y lo tiró contra el suelo, haciendo que se rompiera. Ya era la décima víctima que caía en las manos del pelirrojo. Desde el piso de abajo, la voz de Mojo llegó hasta sus oídos:

—¡Brick, deja de destrozar la casa!

**Continuará...**


	4. Nadie dijo nada de un beso

**Capítulo 4: Nadie dijo nada de un beso**

—Esto es inútil, profesor —se rindió Blossom, bajando el guión que tenía en la mano —. Este idiota ni siquiera tiene interés.

Y era verdad. Brick, que se había visto obligado a actuar, recitaba sus diálogos sin ganas, sin una pizca de interpretación, simplemente diciéndolo.

—El día que haya que presentar esta estúpida obra, lo haré mejor que nadie. Por el momento, no quiero hacer el imbécil más de lo necesario.

—¿Lo ve? —dijo Blossom, señalándolo.

—Señor Jojo, no es esta la actitud que quiero en la obra. Así que, si quiere participar en ella, tendrá que hacerlo mejor.

—¡Pero es que no quiero participar!

—Pues lo va a hacer igualmente, y mejor que lo haga bien. Vamos, repetid la escena.

Blossom volvió a releer las líneas que tenía que decir y empezó a actuar, desmotivada, naturalmente, por la postura de su compañero y enemigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Vete. Mi padre no puede verte —dijo Blossom, interpretando a Penélope.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que hago aquí —habló Brick, o mejor dicho, Kyle, con aburrimiento.

—¡Jojo! —le llamó la atención Smith.

Brick frunció el ceño, se puso en la posición recta en la que debería estar su personaje.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que hago aquí —repitió más alto y de una forma tan convincente que dejó impresionados al profesor, a Blossom y a los hermanos de ambos pelirrojos, que se hallaban escondidos detrás de la puerta, empujándose unos a otros por ver la escena.

Blossom permaneció callada por unos segundos y, después, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espaldas y cruzándose de brazos.

—No, no lo sé.

Brick se acercó a ella, como se suponía que tenía que hacer Kyle, pero se negó a abrazarla como decía el guión. Ya lo haría cuando llegase el momento.

—Estoy aquí por ti —. Se suponía que el personaje no debía de hablar de una forma peligrosa o amenazante, pero así lo hacía el pelirrojo, y a Blossom le gustaba más así, sin saber por qué.

—No deberías haber vuelto.

—Pero lo he hecho.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Brick, pensando que ahora le tocaba hablar a la chica; Blossom, esperando que llegara lo que tanto había temido el día anterior.

El profesor carraspeó al ver, o mejor dicho, no ver nada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa con ese beso?

En la puerta del gimnasio sonó un ruido. Detrás de ella, ambas Ppg y Boomer, intentaban cerrar la boca de Butch, que había estado a punto de empezar a reír.

—¡No jodas, que tienen que besarse! —dijo, contra los tres pares de manos.

—¡¿Beso?!—exclamó Brick, horrorizado —. ¿Qué beso? Nadie dijo nada de un beso.

—Lee tu guión, Einstein —sugirió la pelirroja.

Brick llevó el dedo índice a la anotación en la que decía que Kyle tenía que besar a Penélope en ese momento e instintivamente, arrugó el papel con las manos.

—Esto no es posible.

—Lo es —dijo Blossom, a su pesar.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni de coña voy a besar a esta...cosa!

Blossom se volvió hacia él, indignada.

—A mí tampoco es que me apetezca besar a un monstruo como tú —gruñó la chica.

—Lo dudo mucho —respondió él, de forma egocéntrica y pasando por alto que la chica había vuelto a llamarle monstruo.

—¡Bueno, vamos a ver! No tengo todo el día y tenemos que ensayar esta parte. Señor Jojo, señorita Utonium, sé que hay diferencias entre vosotros, pero no será para tanto. Así que, por favor, háganlo de una vez.

Brick pareció pensárselo durante un momento. Blossom, por su parte, ya se había hecho a la idea el día anterior. En un segundo, la agarró de ambos antebrazos y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la besó con brusquedad, restregando sus labios con los de ella sin ninguna delicadeza. Blossom intentó aguantarlo. No era tan malo como ella había pensado, pero la agarraba y la besaba con tanta rudeza que le estaba hacía daño. Intentó apartarse, pero el chico la sostenía con demasiada fuerza, así que optó por la segunda opción que tenía en mente.

—¡Joder! ¡Me has mordido!

— ¡Me estabas haciendo daño!

Butch y Boomer empezaron a reír, mientras que Buttercup intentaba contenerse y Bubbles sonreía, divertida.

—Parece que la gatita se te resiste de nuevo, Brick —se burló Butch,que había entrado de repente, haciendo que el trío de chicas le miraran mal por el mote que le había puesto a la mayor de las tres.

—¿Gatita?— repitió el pelirrojo, limpiándose la sangre del labio inferior —. Más que una gata, es una perr...

¡PLAF!

La bofetada resonó en todo el salón de actos. Buttercup no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y empezó a reír como una loca; Bubbles miraba la escena, horrorizada; y los hermanos del chico que estaba siendo maltratado no sabían cómo reaccionar.

—¡Pero ¿qué coño haces?! —gritó Brick. Su instinto asesino estaba empezando a emerger.

—¡Ni se te ocurra insultarme! —le respondió, también a gritos, Blossom.

Bubbles se acercó con sigilo al profesor Smith, que miraba la escena sin decir una palabraa.

—Profesor, ¿no cree que debería parar esto?

—Mi querida alumna, esto es pasión. ¡Esta es la pasión que buscaba! El escenario está que arde con estos dos artistas ahí subidos.

—Pues, como no haga algo, el escenario va a salir ardiendo, pero de verdad — comentó Butch, señalando a su hermano mayor y a una de sus enemigas.

Blossom y Brick se miraban con demasiado odio. Las chispas saltaban entre ellos, y en sus manos ya empezaba a verse un leve destello de lo que pronto se convertiría en bolas de energía que no dudarían en tirarse mutuamente.

—¡Chicos, nada de poderes! —ordenó el profesor.

Los pelirrojos dudaron un momento, y después decidieron que era mejor obedecer. Respiraron hondo para tranquilizarse y, segundos más tarde, Brick asesinaba a sus hermanos con sus ojos, que ahora parecían más rojos que nunca.

—¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí? ¡Largaos!

**Continuará...**

* * *

OK, Capítulo 4 terminado. Espero que os haya gustado y que no os moleste que use palabras malsonantes frecuentemente. Es para darle intensidad al fic y para que vean que de verdad se odian.

Volveré lo más pronto posible.


	5. Ensayos

**Capítulo 5: Ensayos**

El teléfono rojo sonó por tercera vez ese día. Blossom, un poco hastiada por las continuas interrupciones cuando intentaba hacer los deberes para el día siguiente, miró el aparato con odio, maldiciendo al idiota o idiotas que estuvieran haciendo el imbécil por la ciudad, provocando que ella y sus hermanas tuvieran que salir a salvarla.

—Buttercup, ¿puedes coger el teléfono, por favor?

La morena se levantó de su silla y se lanzó hacia él, deseosa de batalla. La historia no era su asignatura preferida. En realidad, ninguna lo era. Odiaba hacer los deberes y, mientras escribía en el papel, lo único en lo que pensaba era en ir a pelear contra un monstruo, unos delincuentes o lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa le servía. Sólo quería un poco de acción.

—¿Diga?...¿Otra vez esos tres?...Vale, en seguida vamos, alcalde.

Colgó y se volvió a sus hermanas, que esperaban expectantes a saber lo que ocurría.

—Los Rrb, para variar. Deben estar aburridos de los deberes. Por una vez los comprendo.

Las tres salieron volando por la ventana sin perder un segundo de su valiosísimo tiempo. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al centro de la ciudad, donde los tres hermanos se encontraban causando estragos y destrozando todo lo que se les ponía por delante.

—¡Hey, Butch! —le llamó Buttercup, consiguiendo captar la atención de susodicho —. ¡Que tus estúpidas neuronas no sean capaz de asimilar la II Guerra Mundial y no tengas huevos para realizar los ejercicios, no quiere decir que tengas que provocar tu propia guerra para entenderla!

El moreno se puso colorado de rabia. Le estaba llamando tonto en sus propias narices. Eso era algo que no iba a permitir. No tardaron más de dos segundos en empezar a pelear.

En la calle, una niña pequeña rompió a llorar por haber perdido a su madre a causa del gran alboroto que se había formado por la destrucción provocada por los Rrb. Burbuja bajó del cielo y cogió a la pequeña en brazos, acariciándole el pelo y diciéndole palabras cariñosas para consolarla. Cuando la niña se hubo calmado, miró a Boomer con molestia.

—Debería daros vergüenza esto que hacéis— dijo.

Boomer desvió la mirada hacia otra calle con el ceño fruncido.

Blossom miró a su hermana menos y a la niña. Después, posó su mirada en el chico pelirrojo que estaba en frente suya.

—No la harás pelear con una niña en brazos, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Brick observó de reojo a la niña y el rastro de lágrimas que aún se veía en su carita. No, ni siquiera él tenía tan poco corazón como para hacerle daño, y si Burbuja se encargaba de protegerla en ese momento, podría salir tan dañada como la misma Ppg.

Una mujer con cara de preocupación salió de un rincón, polvorienta y asustada, y corrió hacia la superheroína más joven con los brazos extendidos para alcanzar a su hija.

—¡Hellen! —gritó la señora, cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña.

La niña sonrió y abrazó a su madre con fuerza, gritando "mami". Burbuja sonrió también y la señora le devolvió el cálido gesto, pero, una vez que vio a los dos chicos que aún permanecía en el aire, su rostro se deformó en una expresión de horror y miedo. Sin pensárselo demasiado, agarró bien a su hija y salió corriendo para alejarla del peligro.

En ese momento, Brick frunció el ceño. Siempre le había parecido divertido destruir cosas, robar y asustar a la gente, pero ahora que había visto esa exteriorización del miedo de la mujer y la niña, sentía en el pecho una sensación muy rara. Algo parecido a...¿remordimientos?

Clavó su penetrante mirada en la líder del grupo enemigo.

—¿Estás contenta ahora?

Como toda respuesta, ella se volvió a su hermana y le asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso para comenzar el combate. Antes de que pudiera moverse, Boomer ya había arrojado un puñetazo contra ella, que terminó en el duro pavimento, que se rompió como si de cartón se tratara. Y así comenzó la pelea de los dos rubios.

Brick sonrió al ver a sus hermanos bastante alejados de ellos. Cuando se habían conocido, había empezado peleando por equipos, pero con el tiempo, esas luchas se habían convertido en algo más personal, en las que cada uno había visto en su contraparte un adversario que únicamente él o ella debía de vencer, y habían acabado siendo peleas por parejas.

—¿Preparada, Penélope?

Blossom se sorprendió al oír a su enemigo llamarla por el nombre de su personaje, pero no lo demostró.

—Siempre lo he estado, Kyle.

Alrededor de cada uno se formó un pequeño campo de fuerza, redondo y de sus respectivos colores, que usaron para chocar uno contra otro sin descanso. Cuando se cansaron de esa táctica, pasaron a los puñetazos y a las patadas, como siempre hacían.

—¿Qué hace una niña buena como tú por estos barrios? —dijo de repente Brick, tomando a Blossom por sorpresa una vez más. ¿De qué estaba hablando? — Este sitio es peligroso. ¡Lárgate!

De pronto lo entendió todo. Esos diálogos...eran de la obra del instituto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Has formado todo esto para que viniese a ensayar? —gritó, incrédula.

—¿No creerías que iría a tu casa, verdad? ¿O acaso querías venir tú a la mía? Estoy seguro de que a Mojo le encantaría que te pasaras por allí. Creo que serías una ratita de laboratorio perfecta para su nuevo invento.

Blossom chirrió los dientes. Ya la había comparado con una gata, con una perra y con una rata. ¿Qué animal faltaba ya?

Paró una patada que iba directa a su estómago, pues en ningún momento habían parado de pelear y dijo:

—Ahora no puedo ensayar. Estoy estudiando.

—Es una lástima, porque a mí me apetece ahora —dijo él, intentando en vano darle un puñetazo.

Blossom gruñó antes de darle una patada en e costado que le mandó bastante lejos.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer en este lugar, no te incumbe —recitó ella cuando vio que el chico volvía a la carga.

Brick voló hasta ella con la intención de embestirla. La chica pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, pero Brick la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta tenerla muy cerca. Entonces, la agarró de la nuca con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba el puño que Blossom había lanzado hacia él.

—Ahora estás en mi territorio, niña. Aquí nadie puede protegerte, así que será mejor que me tengas más respeto.

Blossom sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sabía que era parte de la obra y sólo estaba actuando. Pero parecía tan real...como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella y no a Penélope.

—¿Qué serías capaz de hacerme, criminal? —. Y en ese momento, no supo si lo decía Penélope o lo decía ella.

Brick sonrió de la única forma que sabía hacer: de una forma malvada. Kyle no tenía que hacer eso en la obra.

—Nada bueno —contestó y junto sus labios con los de ella.

Blossom abrió los ojos como platos, pero no se resistió. Estaba bien agarrada. Brick la besó de la misma forma que lo había hecho la última vez en día anterior. Sin ningún pudor ni arrepentimiento. Cuando se separó de la pelirroja, la chica jadeó, cogiendo el aire que necesitaba reponer en sus pulmones.

—En esta escena no había beso —suspiró.

Brick volvió a sonreír.

—El sólo hecho de saber cuanto te desagrada es suficiente para querer hacerlo de nuevo.

Rápidamente, la soltó y salió volando. Blossom se quedó estupefacta y sin mover un dedo. Lo que no sabía Brick era que a la chica no le desagradaba tanto como él pensaba, y eso era algo que le remordía la conciencia.

**Continuará....**


	6. La lucha continua

**Capítulo 6: La lucha continua**

La batalla continuaba. Brick no quiso esperar a sus hermanos y se fue a casa, dejando una estela roja que contrastaba con el cielo azul. A medida que se fue alejando del escenario en el que se estaba llevando a cabo el combate, se fue poniendo de mal humor. Se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, porque él mismo había disfrutado besando a la pelirroja, y no simplemente por saber que a ésta le molestaba, sino por algo más. Algo que no era capaz de comprender.

De camino al volcán de Mojo jojo, destrozó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para desahogarse. Ninguna Ppg apareció para detenerle. Mejor así.

Blossom, por su parte, observó a sus hermanas. No sabía si debía ir a ayudarlas. Esa lucha hacía mucho que se había convertido en algo personal y seguramente ninguna querría su ayuda. Por ello, decidió volar en la misma dirección en la que había ido el pelirrojo, para asegurarse de que no hacía nada malo.

Mientras, en el campo de batalla, Buttercup y Butch luchaban con una brutalidad y una fiereza que hubiera hecho temblar hasta al más valiente de los guerreros.

—¡Ríndete, fracasado! —le gritaba la morena.

—La que debería rendirse eres tú. Pareces cansada, nena.

—Más quisieras...

Butch acabó estampado contra un edificio. Antes de que Buttercup le asestara un puñetazo, se quitó de en medio, quedando la forma del puño marcada en la pared. Una embestida de Butch hizo que ambos acabaran por el suelo, destrozando la carretera. Bucth consiguió levantarse antes de Buttercup y la agarró de uno de los tobillos. Posándose sobre sus manos, Buttercup consiguió darle una patada con el otro pie y soltarse de su agarre. Se levantó y de inmediato volvió a caer al suelo cuando se tiró encima de él.

Butch vio, impresionado, a la morena que tenía encima de su estómago amenazándole con una bola de energía verde al lado de su cuello.

—He vuelto a ganar —dijo la chica con un tono de suficiencia y superioridad que Butch no le gustaba nada.

—No sabría qué decirte, muñeca. Debo de decir que tenerte encima de mí de esta manera tiene su morbo.

Contempló cómo, de un momento a otro, el rostro de la Ppg se volvió rojo, pero la chica no se movió de su sitio. Desde esa posición lo tenía a su merced.

—No creas que me engañarás. De esta manera no podrás moverte.

—Ni creas que quiero hacerlo. Aquí estoy muy bien. Aunque pesas un poco más de lo que pensaba...No deberías comer tantos dulces, preciosa.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —gritó Buttercup, histérica. Sus hermanas siempre habían insistido en lo increíble y extraño que era que se mantuviera su envidiada delgadez aunque ingiriera grandes cantidades de comida. !Ese idiota no podía decirle que estaba gorda! —. ¡Eres tú el que eres un maldito debilucho sin fuerza!

Butch no cedió ante su provocación. Sonrió con maldad. Le encantaba hacerla enfadar. Buttercup no supo cuando bajó la guardia, pero un segundo antes estaba encima de él con una bola de energía apuntándole al cuello, y al segundo siguiente Butch se había incorporado, ella había quedado sentada en sus piernas y su amenaza había desaparecido de la palma dela mano. El moreno no perdió ni un minuto: agarró ambas manos de la chica y las sujetó detrás de su cintura.

—¿Ahora quién tiene a quién?

* * *

Bubbles y Boomer se batían en el aire, al contrario que sus hermanos. La Bubbles dulce que todos conocían desaparecía en el momento en que empezaba la pelea. Sus hermanas eran las únicas que sabían su oscuro secreto. Bubbles Utonium, la Ppg más pequeña, estaba enamorada de uno de sus peores enemigos desde que era prácticamente una niña. Por esa razón, cada vez que le veía, a sabiendas de su sabía su naturaleza destructiva, se sentía triste e incapaz de sonreír.

Esquivó un rayo láser por muy poco y lanzó otro, rezando para que el rubio también lo evadiera. La pelea continuó, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de luchar. Se atacaban simplemente por mantener las apariencias.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Boomer? Estoy segura de que eres mucho mejor que eso.

—Fui creado para esto. Por mis venas corre la maldad, la destrucción...al igual que por las tuyas corre el bien y la bondad.

—Cada uno es libre de elegir. Yo elegí ser buena, ¿por qué no puedes tú seguir el mismo camino?

—Porque no quiero. A mí me gusta ser un criminal.

—Pues yo no te veo disfrutar mientras provocas todo esto.

—¡Cállate!

Bubbles pudo volver a esquivar una patada del rubio. La chica observó a su alrededor sin quitarle ojo a Boomer por cualquier movimiento que puediera hacer. No veía a ninguna de sus hermanas por los alrededores. No tenía por qué fingir que luchaba. Desde ese momento, no hizo más que evadir los ataques que él chico lanzaba, incitándola a pelear.

—Si no peleas, esto no es divertido —dijo el Rrb, dando una fuerte palmada con sus manos para crear una onda expansiva.

Bubbles fue enviada por la fuerza de la onda hasta un edificio.

—Tampoco me ha parecido que fuera divertido mientras intentaba luchar contra ti, Boomer —contradijo la chica cuando se hubo recuperado.

—Bien, entonces no hagas nada. Así será más fácil destruirte.

Se lanzó de lleno contra ella. Bubbles no se movió. Esperaba totalmente quieta a su llegada. Cuando Boomer llegó a donde ella estaba suspendida en el aire, alzó una mano con la intención de pegarle un puñetazo, pero Bubbles se adelantó y se tiró a sus brazos.

—¡Pero, ¿qué haces?! —preguntó Boomer al ver a la chica abrazada a él.

Bubbles enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se quedó allí, expectante por ver la reacción del chico. Boomer, por su parte, no sabía qué tenía que hacer. ¿Debía atacarla para quitársela de encima o...o qué? ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Se había quedado anonadado. Pocos días se veía a una superheroína abrazar a su propio enemigo en medio de un combate. Aunque debía reconocer que esa escena ya la conocía. Había sucedido lo mismo en una de sus peleas cuando eran niños. Ella lo había abrazado y después le había plantado un beso en la mejilla.

Boomer se sonrojó al pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Acaso estaba pensando esa loca chica en besarle de nuevo para destruirle? ¡Pero eso era imposible! Him ya les había inmunizado hacía muchos años contra sus besos. Entonces, ¿qué pensaba hacer?

* * *

—Reconoce que he ganado.

—No —gruñó Buttercup. Jamás reconocería su propia derrota, y mucho menos si era a manos de un idiota como Butch.

—En ese caso...

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! —gritó la chica, intentando levantarse, pero Butch aún la tenía bien agarrado por las manos.

—Entonces reconócelo.

—Ni en tus sueños.

—Bien.

Butch agarró con una mano las dos de la Ppg y, con la otra, apartó el pelo de la morena. Después volvió a llevar, como había hecho minutos antes, su boca al cuello de la chica, dándole un mordisco sin ninguna delicadeza. Buttercup gimió de dolor.

—¡Quítate, hijo de...!

—Shhh, esa boca —le regañó Butch como si fuera su padre. Cosa que a la chica le enfureció, pero a él le causó mucha gracia —. ¿Vas a reconocerlo ahora?

—¡Nunca!

Butch se encogió de hombros y volvió a darle otro mordisco, pero, esta vez, en la otra parte del cuello. Esta vez, Buttercup no se contentó con gruñir, por lo que gritó todo lo que pudo con una rabia que asustaba.

—¡Que me sueltes, cabrón!

—Menuda boquita, preciosa. Vamos a tener que tapártela para que dejes de decir palabrotas.

—Ni se te ocurra —le amenazó la chica, previendo lo que iba a suceder.

—¿Reconocerás que has sido derrotada?

—¡Que no!

El chico suspiró, divertido, pero esta vez no la mordió en el cuello, el cual ya tenía bastante rojo (más, incluso, que la marca que Brick le había dejado a su hermana), sino que se lanzó a por su boca. No era tarea fácil, por que la chica se retorcía, negándose a que ese cerdo, al cual mataría en cuanto se viera libre, la tocara. Bucth se convenció a sí mismo de que lo que estaba haciendo no se podía llamar besar, ya que el besar a su propia enemiga hubiera sido algo repugnante. Estaba torturándola, mordiéndola,devorando su boca sin ninguna suavidad, dejando sus labios y su cuello rojos, haciéndole daño...pero no besándola.

Cuando terminó su "tortura", Butch se separó de ella, jadeando y mirándola con mezquindad.

—¿Y ahora lo reconocerás?

Buttercup le miró con odio. Iba a asesinarlo en cuanto pudiese, y creía tener una idea, un poco desesperada y tonta, para librarse de él y de su agarre.

—Será mejor que corras, si no quieres terminar bajo tierra —le avisó, antes de echar su cabeza para atrás y propinarle un cabezazo que los dejó K.O. a ambos.

Cuando pudo recuperarse, Bucth vio a una Buttercup muy enfadada. Bueno, enfadada era decir poco. Estaba furiosa, enrabietada, iracunda, sedienta de sangre...en sus ojos, Butch pudo ver el brillo se la venganza. ¡Iba a matarle!

—¡Ostias! —gritó el moreno, antes de salir volando, siendo perseguido por una encantadora chica mosqueada.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí este capítulo. Muchas personas me pidieron un poco de las otras dos parejas. No pensaba ponerlo, pero se me ocurrió de repente y bueno...Espero que os haya gustado. **


	7. Metiéndose en el papel

**Capítulo 7: Metiéndose en el papel**

Al día siguiente, Butch lucía un bonito ojo morado, Boomer se encontraba en las nubes y Brick estaba más serio que de costumbre. Si hubieran sabido que la pelea del día anterior les daría semejante dolor de cabeza, no la hubieran comenzado.

La "entrada triunfal" de las Ppg se repitió una vez más como todas las mañanas. Los Rrb las miraron esta vez, no con burla, sino con rencor. Buttercup sonrió y le sacó la lengua al moreno cuando pasó por su lado. Blossom ni siquiera les dedicó su habitual mirada de odio y Bubbles se sonrojó cuando sus ojos azules dieron con los de Boomer.

La clase de Historia del arte dio comienzo. Los pelirrojos aprovecharon la clase para centrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera su contraparte. Buttercup y Butch no hacían más que fastidiarse el uno al otro, aprovechando que el profesor estaba mirando a la pizarra; y Bubbles y Boomer, para variar, estaban en su mundo. El chico aún se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber salido corriendo, o mejor dicho, volando, cuando vio que su enemiga no hacía más que abrazarlo.

Blossom miró por primera vez a Brick. Suspiró y empezó a escribir en un trozo de papel. Lo había estado pensando toda la noche, pero no tenía otra opción. Le pasó el papel pintarrajeado al chico, quien lo leyó con indiferencia. Pero cuando vio lo que ponía, su interés surgió de repente.

_Está bien. Iré a tu casa a ensayar. _

Brick la miró, extrañado, y sacó un bolígrafo para responder.

_No decía enserio lo de que tenías que venir a ensayar. Podemos hacerlo en el instituto. _

Se lo pasó y rápidamente fue respondido.

_No tenemos tiempo. Hay muchos exámenes de por medio y el día del centro es dentro de poco._

Brick pareció pensárselo un momento.

_¿Estás segura de que quieres venir?_

No tardó ni dos segundos en responder.

_No me entregarás a Mojo como rata de laboratorio, ¿verdad?_

Brick rió ante la sugerencia de la chica, pero no le dio tiempo a escribir una respuesta. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la profesora de Historia del arte, que una una vieja amargada y soltera, ya les estaba mirando a ambos con mala cara.

—Señorita Utonium, ¿podría repetir lo que acabo de explicar, por favor?

—Sí. Acaba de decir que en las obras arquitectónicas góticas el muro pasa a ser un mero elemento de cierre, ya que todo el peso pasa por los arbotantes hasta los contrafuertes del exterior. Esto deja la libertad de poner grandes ventanales, vidrieras y rosetones para que entre la luz, que era muy importante porque simbolizaba a Dios.

La señora frunció el ceño, pero no replicó nada. No podía hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, lo había acertado todo. Se volvió a Brick, que aún tenía una sonrisa en la boca.

—¿Y usted, señor Jojo? ¿Es capaz de repetir lo que he dicho antes que eso?

—Podría, pero creo que ya la han humillado suficientemente por hoy.

La clase entera se puso a reír como loca. La profesora empezó a ponerse roja como un tomate. Estallaría de un momento a otro.

—¡Salga de la clase ahora mismo!

El pelirrojo se levantó con toda tranquilidad y salió del aula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando dentro de ella un montón de adolescentes muertos de risa.

* * *

Brick era el único que se encontraba en la habitación que Mojo les había asignado a sus hermanos y a él. Butch y Boomer se hallaban en el piso de abajo, incordiando a Mojo, o algo así le habían dicho. Con que le dejaran en paz...

Su mirada se dirigió a la ventana que dejaba ver toda la ciudad. Esa ciudad que tanto odiaba, al igual que a sus gentes. Era cierto que eran sus hermanos y él los causantes de todos los desastres que asolaban Townsville, y que lo hacían por simple diversión. Pero también era verdad que hubo una vez, hacía unos años, que había intentado comportarse como una persona normal, no como un delincuente, y nadie en esa apestosa ciudad le había aceptado. Todos corrían, gritaban o hacían lo posible para alejarlos. Era comprensible, pero también doloroso que todos te dieran la espalda.

Sus ojos rojos captaron la estela rosa que cruzaba el cielo y se dirigía hacia su casa. Aún era temprano, pero no podía recriminarle nada, ya que no habían acordado una hora exacta.

Los golpes en la puerta le hicieron suponer que Blossom había cumplido las reglas y no había atravesado el techo como de costumbre. Una sonrisa se acomodó en su cara cuando algo divertido se le pasó por la cabeza.

—3, 2, 1...—contó tranquilamente.

—¡Pero, ¿qué significa esto?! —se escuchó la voz de Mojo en el piso de abajo.

Brick sonrió de nuevo. Lo sabía, pensó.

—Buenas tardes, Mojo — saludó Blossom, cordialmente. Por encima de todo, era educada, y que fuera la casa de uno de sus peores enemigos no le daba derecho a entrar como si tal cosa —. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sin esperar a que respondiera, dio un paso al frente y se coló en interior. Mojo cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—¡¿Pasar?! —gritó el mono, receloso —. ¿Y tú para qué quieres pasar, niña? Hoy no he robado nada.

—Eso ya lo sé. No estoy aquí por eso —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Le encantaba verle tan nervioso. Eso quería decir que le intimidaba su presencia —. He venido a ver a Brick.

—¡¿A Brick?! ¿Y se puede saber por qué tienes que ver tú a mi hijo? —preguntó, pensando lo peor.

—Tranquilo, Mojo, son asuntos del instituto. Nada más —aclaró, resaltando la última frase.

Mojo jojo frunció el ceño. No terminaba de fiarse de ella. Al fin y al cabo, era la peor de sus enemigas. La más peligrosa de todas. Era evidente que Buttercup era mucho más agresiva, tenía peor carácter y pegaba mucho más fuerte y con más saña que Blossom, pero la pelirroja era la más inteligente y astuta de las tres, la que mantenía la cabeza fría y la líder. Todo eso la hacía su mayor adversario. Nunca se sabía lo que podía estar pasando por esa cabecita pelirroja.

Un estruendo salió de la cocina. Después de eso, Butch y Boomer huyeron de ella, y del desastre que habían causado, con un bocadillo en las manos, carcajeándose y bromeando.

—¡Hey, vosotros dos! ¿Sabéis algo de esto? —gruñó Mojo, señalando a Blossom.

La chica frunció el ceño por primera vez. Sólo esperaba que ese estúpido simio no estuviera tratándola de cosa.

Butch y Boomer se fijaron por primera vez en la superheroína que estaba parada cerca de la puerta. Boomer sólo se sorprendió, pero Butch no se conformó con eso. Puso una de sus sonrisas burlonas y abrió su bocaza, como solía hacer.

—¡Ah, pero si es la gatita de Brick!

—¡¿La gatita?! —esclamó Mojo, poniéndose rojo de ira.

—¿Por qué no te callas, Butch? — dijo la voz de cierto pelirrojo que había oído toda la escena desde su cuarto, pero que había preferido no bajar para evitarse la escenita, pensando que, tarde o temprano, Mojo la dejaría subir por sí sola.

Brick caminó hasta la barandilla , pero no se preocupó de bajar por las escaleras. Dejando caer su peso en una mano y posando su pie en la barandilla, pegó un salto hacia abajo y cayó de pie.

—Brick, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó Mojo, intentando calmarse. Seguro que su hijo tendría una buena respuesta que dar.

—Yo no la he invitado —. Esa, por ejemplo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Pues que...—se adelantó Butch, pero Brick fue más rápido y le dio una colleja en la cabeza, como de costumbre. Después, miró a Blossom, advirtiéndole con los ojos que no se le ocurriera decir nada sobre la obra de teatro. Sería patético si Mojo se enteraba.

—La cuestión, Mojo, es que tenemos que hacer juntos un trabajo. Pero tu hijo no quiere venir a mi casa, así que decidí venir yo a la suya. Espero que no e importe.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el mono. ¿Era una broma? ¿Pero cómo no le iba a importar?

—Bueno, ¿vamos a pasarnos la tarde hablando o vamos a trabajar? —refunfuñó Brick —. Vosotros dos, no os quiero ver meter un solo pie en la habitación, ¿estamos? —le dijo a sus hermanos.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a Blossom que le siguiera hasta el piso de arriba. La chica pasó por al lado de Mojo y caminó hasta las escaleras.

—Con tu permiso, Mojo —le dijo.

* * *

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Socorro! ¡Un ladrón! —decía Blossom, interpretando a Penélope.

Brick se acercó corriendo hacia ella, con un brazo la agarró por la cintura y con su mano libre le tapó la boca para que no pudiera gritar.

—Silencio —dijo en voz baja —. Cállate. No me obligues a hacerte daño.

Blossom respiró hondo. No sabía por qué, estar tan cerca de él la ponía nerviosa y le hacía sonrojarse.

—Dime ahora mismo dónde está la caja fuerte —habló, amenazante.

—No —contestó ella con rotundidad.

Brick notó que Blossom temblaba. ¿Tan buena actriz era que podía transmitir el miedo que la protagonista de la historia estaba sintiendo?

Posó a Blossom contra una pared, como tendría que hacer Kyle con Penélope y la agarró de los hombros con fuerza.

—Dímelo ahora mismo o...

—¿O qué? —respondió ella, altaneramente.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y ya empezaban a impacientarse. Aunque debían aceptar que por mucho que les incomodara la situación, no estaba tan mal estar cerca del otro.

—¿Vamos a estar así todo el día? —gruñó Brick.

—No me toca hablar a mí —respondió Blossom.

Cogió el papel y leyó la escena.

—Le toca hablar al padre de Penélope. Llama a la puerta y dice: "Pénelope, hija, ¿estás bien? He oído ruidos". Entonces Penélope y Kyle se asustan, él intenta escapar y Penélope, por una razón que desconozco, le ayuda a huir por la ventana.

—¿Quién hace el papel del padre de Penélope?

—Ni idea. Estaban buscando a alguien —. Dejó el guión encima de la mesa y volvió a la posición de antes —. Vamos a seguir después de que hable el padre.

Los dos se pusieron en situación y miraron hacia la puerta, asustados, como si alguien acabase de llamar. En ese momento unos golpes resonaron en la puerta de verdad. Los dos abrieron los ojos asombrados. La voz de Bucth se oyó de fondo.

—¡Brick! ¡Brick, tío, tengo que entrar a coger una cosa!

Blossom aprovechó la situación para seguir con el teatro.

—¡Oh, no! Es mi padre —dijo, en un murmullo.

Brick la miró, desconcertado. Y no supo por qué, pero se puso nervioso. Tan nervioso como lo hubiera estado Kyle.

—Mierda —dijo, siguiendo el juego a Blossom —. Tengo que escapar.

Se separó de ella y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Blossom se acercó a él con mucha prisa y le agarró del brazo para guiarlo hasta la ventana.

—Por aquí. Sal por aquí. ¡Ten cuidado, que no te vean los guardaespaldas! —dijo la chica.

Brick, sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto, saltó por la ventana abierta y se alejó una distancia prudente del lugar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las tonterías que estaba haciendo y volvió a la habitación.

—¡Pero, ¿por qué carajo tengo yo que salir de mi cuarto?! —gritó.

Blossom no aguantó y empezó a reírse como nunca, cayendo encima de la cama del pelirrojo, retorciéndose , muerta de risa.

—¡Brick! —volvió a oírse la voz de Bucth detrás de la puerta —. ¡Bah! ¡A tomar por culo! ¡Entro!

Se abrió la puerta y el panorama que encontró el moreno no era el que esperaba ver. A una superheroína apunto de quedarse sin aire a causa de sus carcajadas, y a su hermano mayor con la cara roja de vergüenza y de rabia.

—¿Qué me he perdido?

**Continuará...**


	8. Empiezan los preparativos

**Capítulo 8: Empiezan los preparativos**

Los estudiantes se volvían al ver a Butch gritando como si estuviera siendo asesinado. Para él era algo parecido. No podía creer que sus propios hermanos, que en ese momento estaban sujetándolo, fueran a traicionarle de esa manera tan cruel.

Detrás de ellos caminaba, la mar de tranquila y divertida, la Ppg pelirroja, que a su vez era seguida por sus hermanas pequeñas, las cuales no querían perderse detalle alguno.

—¡Que me soltéis! —chillaba, mientras los otros disfrutaban sus lamentos.

Por fin llegaron a su destino: la clase de música. Butch tragó saliva cuando vio al profesor Smith aparecer detrás de la puerta.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó.

—Largarme de aquí —contestó Butch.

El profesor miró al moreno, sin entender nada. Después, interrogó con la mirada a su hermano mayor. Brick sonrió maliciosamente. ¡Qué dulce era la venganza!

—Profesor, tiene delante de usted al padre de Penélope —dijo el pelirrojo.

Al hombre se le iluminó la mirada cuando escucho dicha frase.

—¿Butch? ¿Sabes actuar?

El moreno intentó hablar, pero Boomer le tapó la boca en seguida y eso permitió que Brick siguiera con su plan.

—¡Oh, sí! Ayer estuvo actuando con Blossom y conmigo. ¡Le puedo asegurar que no hay nadie mejor para ese papel!

Buttercup, viendo la cara del moreno, se echó a reír. Bucth se prometió internamente que, en cuanto pudiese, morirían todos y cada uno de los que estuvieran allí en ese momento. ¡Oh, sí! Y sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—¡Boomer, de Brick me lo esperaba, pero de ti...! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Lo siento, Bucth, pero Brick da unas buenas recompensas.

—¡Perfecto, entonces! —exclamó el profesor Smith, sin hacer ni caso de la negación de Butch —. Debo de admitir que ya empezaba a desesperarme. Sólo queda una semana para el Día del Centro y aún me queda por encontrar algunos personajes.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en los tres titanes que faltaban y que aún no estaban incluidos en la obra. Sus ojos se abrieron ante tal magnífica idea.

—Vosotros —dijo, apuntando a Boomer, Buttercup y Bubbles —. Sí, vosotros haréis los papeles que faltan.

—¡¿Cómo?! — gritaron, Boomer y Buttercup.

—¡Ja! ¡Os jodéis! —rió Bucth, vengativo.

Bubbles, sin embargo, empezó a saltar de alegría y se abrazó a Blossom, exclamando que iban a participar juntas en la obra.

—¿Pero por qué nosotros? —se quejó Buttercup.

—Tiene que estar muy desesperado para elegirnos —dijo Boomer.

—En parte —coincidió Smith —. Ya no hay tiempo para buscar a más gente. Si esto sigue así, tendremos que suspender la obra. Y no querrán tirar todo su trabajo por la borda, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirando a Blossom y a Brick.

Ambos pelirrojos se miraron. Habían trabajado demasiado para que sus hermanos lo arruinasen todo. No lo iban a permitir.

—Actuaran —dijeron a la vez.

* * *

Lo decorados ya estaban casi listos. Los alumnos trabajaban sin cesar. Ahora sólo quedaba buscar el vestuario, que no debía de ser difícil de conseguir.

Blossom tenía que ir vestida con algo elegante y bien conjuntado, para que diera la impresión de que era una niña rica; Brick ni siquiera tenía que buscar su ropa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era vestirse de manera que pareciera un delincuente juvenil. No era difícil para él ; Butch debía de ir con traje de chaqueta, pues su papel era el de un hombre muy poderoso ; Boomer también tenía fácil el asunto de la ropa. Le había tocado el papel del hermano menor de Kyle, otro delincuente; Bubbles era la criada de Penélope, casi una hermana para ella; y Buttercup, su madre.

—¡Mierda, me ha tocado ser la mujer de Butch! —había gritado.

El joven, sin embargo, parecía muy satisfecho por la elección.

—Sé una buena esposa y vé a hacerme la comida —se había cachondeado de ella, ganándose un buen pisotón.

—Con mi ropa no va a haber problemas —comentó Blossom cuando llegaron a casa, sacando del armario todo lo que veía apropiado para la obra.

La cama se llenó de faldas, blusas, camisetas, pantalones y demás. Después, empezó a sacar todo tipo de complementos y zapatos. Buttercup y Bubbles miraban, anonadadas, la montaña de ropa que sacaba su hermana mayor de un armario no mucho más grande que el de ellas. Pero, ¿Cómo mete todo eso ahí? , se preguntaron ambas.

—Bueno, habrá que buscar más de un conjunto. La obra tiene lugar en varios días —decía mientras examinaba sus mejores opciones —. Este me gusta mucho: falda blanca y blusa ropa con el hombro caído.

Se quitó el uniforme el instituto, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se probó la ropa que acababa de elegir.

—Sí, sí, tu ropa está muy bien, Bloss. El problema es la nuestra. ¿De dónde vamos a sacar un vestido elegante para mí y uno de sirvienta para Bubbles? Te recuerdo que estamos sin blanca. Y no podemos pedirle más dinero a papá.

—No os preocupéis. Ya tengo una idea —. Terminó de ponerse las sandalias a juego con la blusa y se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo —. ¿Qué tal?

—A ti todo te queda bien, Blossom —dijo Buttercup, de forma cansina. Quería acabar ya con ese tema —.Anda, cuéntanos qué tienes planeado.

—Iremos a pedirle un vestido a la señorita Bellum y para el vestido de Bubbles...— permaneció pensativa por un segundo —. Bueno, eso no estoy muy segura de si funcionará.

* * *

—¡Ni hablar! —gritó Princesa.

—Me imaginaba que dirías eso —contestó Blossom, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mira, Blossom, no es que no me gustaría ver a tu hermana vestida de sirvienta, pero tú me quitaste el papel de la protagonista, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo te dejaré uno de los uniformes de mis criadas?

Blossom frunció el ceño. La verdad era que había sido una idea estúpida. Desde un principio había sabido que una niña mimada como Princesa no les prestaría ni siquiera un alfiler. Con la señorita Bellum no había habido problema. Les había sacado un gran surtido de vestidos de fiesta que ya no usaba y Buttercup había elegido uno de color verde esmeralda precioso. Pero, ¿cómo iban a conseguir si no el disfraz de sirvienta? Los Morebucks eran la única familia de la ciudad que podía permitirse tener sirvientes.

—Sí, tienes razón. No sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir que en ti hubiera una pizca de bondad.

—Vayámonos, Blossom, no aguanto a esta niñata —dijo Buttercup.

Princesa cerró de un portazo y con una estúpida sonrisa triunfante. En cuanto se hubo ido, las tres superheroínas sonrieron. Segundos más tarde, la puerta se volvió a abrir y de ella salió una de las criadas con una bolsa.

—Tomad, aquí tenéis uno de mis uniformes. Pero, por favor, que Princesa no se entere de que os lo he dado yo.

—Tranquila, Sthepanie, no se lo diremos a nadie —dijo Bubbles, recibiendo la bolsa.

Las tres salieron volando y Buttercup empezó a imaginarse, con satisfacción, la cara que pondría Princesa al ver la ropa que no les había querido prestar en el teatro.

* * *

Esa noche, las chicas les contaron todo lo sucedido con el teatro, los problemas de vestuario y su integración en la obra en el último momento. Él, a cambio, les contó su apasionante día entre tubos de ensayo y maquinaria avanzada de la cual ninguna de las tres tenía ni idea. Buttercup y Bubbles miraron a Blossom, pidiendo ayuda, pero ella sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba el profesor.

La salvación llegó cuando alguien tocó el timbre. A pesar de la hora que era, ninguna se llegó a preguntar quién sería el idiota que iba a visitarlos a esa hora de la noche. En ese momento, ese idiota les estaba ayudando a escabullirse de la charla más aburrida de la historia.

—¡Yo voy! —dijo Buttercup.

Sus hermanas se lanzaron para abrir antes, pero no fueron capaces de alcanzarla y la morena abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —exclamó cuando vio a cierto chico de ojos verdes con expresión de disgusto en la cara.

—Aparta —dijo Bucth, entrando en la casa sin hacerle ni caso. Se notaba que estaba de mal humor.

Caminó hasta donde estaba el profesor, que se levantó de la mesa, asustado. Las chicas le miraron anonadadas. ¿Cómo podía tener la poca vergüenza de entrar así como así en una casa ajena?

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el profesor con una voz un tanto temblorosa.

Butch se cruzó de brazos y gruñó:

—Un traje de chaqueta. Y rápido, que no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de estar en casa del enemigo.

**Continuará...**


	9. Que empiece el espectáculo Parte 1

**Capítulo 9: Que empiece el espectáculo**

La sala ya comenzaba a llenarse de gente que ocupaba las butacas. Los estudiantes acudían al salón de actos del instituto para presenciar el teatro que había compuesto su compañera de clase y que interpretarían sus ídolos.

En la puerta del salón podía verse un cartel con el reparto de la obra:

_Blossom – Penélope (Protagonista femenino)_

_Brick – Kyle (Protagonista masculino)_

_Buttercup – Madeline (madre de Penélope)_

_Butch – Edward (padre de Penélope)_

_Boomer – Alec (hermano de Kyle)_

_Bubbles – Diana (Criada de Blossom) _

Dentro del telón, se estaban terminando los preparativos. Los chicos y las chicas ya se habían vestido y todo era un caos causado por los nervios y las prisas. Una de las profesoras anunció el inminente comienzo de la obra y todos se pusieron en sus puestos.

El telón se abrió y apareció el decorado de un dormitorio. En una pequeña cama se encontraba tumbada Penélope con expresión cansada y triste a la vez. De repente, entró en escena Madeline, vestida con un elegante vestido verde y un peinado digno de una dama.

—Hija, ¿estás despierta?

Penélope se incorporó en la cama y extendió sus brazos hacia la que se suponía ser su madre. Madeline se acercó y la abrazó con ternura.

—Sabes que no lo hace con mala intención, Penélope. Tu padre es así.

—Sí, ya lo sé. No pasa nada, madre.

—Vamos a ir a cenar. ¿Quieres venir?

—No, yo me quedo. Por hoy no quiero verle más. Que se lleve sus gritos a otra parte.

Madeline salió de la escena, mientras Penélope permaneció tumbada en su cama. Las luces disminuyeron su intensidad y dejaron pasar unos segundos hasta que empezó a oírse un ruido en la habitación. Penélope se levantó de la cama, asustada, al ver en su cuarto un hombre vestido de negro.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Socorro! ¡Un ladrón! —gritó Penélope, sin esperar las respuestas del misterioso chico.

El ladrón se acercó corriendo hacia ella, con un brazo la agarró por la cintura y con su mano libre le tapó la boca para que no pudiera gritar. Blossom se revolvió en sus brazos, interpretando magistralmente el miedo que estaba sintiendo la protagonista de la obra.

—Silencio —dijo en voz baja el ladrón —. Cállate. No me obligues a hacerte daño.

Penélope respiró hondo, pero se quedó callada. No podía arriesgarse. Blossom empezó a temblar. ¿Por qué siempre lo hacía cuando llegaban a esa escena? ¿Acaso era por su cercanía a él? No lo entendía. Ella no le tenía miedo. Nunca le había temido.

—Dime ahora mismo dónde está la caja fuerte —habló Brick con tono amenazante.

—No —contestó ella con rotundidad, aunque su voz tembló levemente.

Posó a Blossom contra una pared, como tendría que hacer Kyle con Penélope y la agarró de los hombros con fuerza. Blossom, no Penélope, tragó saliva al ver la intensa mirada del chico. Afortunadamente, la frase que este dijo a continuación le hizo recordar que sólo era una obra de teatro.

—Dímelo ahora mismo o...

—¿O qué? —respondió ella, altaneramente. No sabía por qué, pero parecía como si de verdad ella fuera Penélope. Se sentía completamente identificada con su papel.

De repente, se oyeron unos pasos y unos golpes en la puerta.

—Penélope, hija, ¿estás bien? He oído gritos.

—¡Oh, no! Es mi padre —dijo, en un murmullo. Aunque se suponía que debía de gritar para pedir ayuda, estaba segura de que su padre pensaría que todo era una excusa y que ella misma había metido al chico en su habitación con malas intenciones.

Kyle la miró, asustado a la vez que sorprendido. No podía creer que la chica no estuviera ya dando gritos de socorro.

—Mierda —dijo seguidamente —. Tengo que escapar.

Se separó de ella y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Penélope se acercó a él con mucha prisa y le agarró del brazo para guiarlo hasta la ventana que formaba parte del laborioso decorado.

—Por aquí. Sal por aquí. ¡Ten cuidado, que no te vean los guardaespaldas! —dijo la chica.

Kyle saltó apresuradamente por la ventana abierta, saliendo del escenario.

Butch, representando a Edward, salió a escena. Miró a su hija y revisó la habitación con la mirada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Muy bien —respondió ella con un tono rebelde y le volvió la cara con el ceño fruncido por la discusión que padre e hija habían tenido antes de que Edward y Madeline salieran a cenar —. Ahora te pediría que salieras de mi cuarto. Me gustaría dormir en paz.

Edward salió del cuarto con cara de tristeza mientras su hija volvía a acostarse. El telón bajo, terminando así con la primera escena. Una música de piano sonó para entretener al público mientras los actores se preparaban para la segunda escena.

El telón volvió a abrirse poco después. Burbuja, representando a Diana, se hallaba en el escenario de una calle sucia de los barrios bajos, un lugar muy peligroso para una señorita como ella. De repente, entró Boomer vestido como el chico malo al que interpretaba, Alec.

—Ya estoy aquí, pequeña —dijo el rubio, corriendo a abrazarla. Aunque le había costado la misma vida en los ensayos, finalmente se había atrevido a estrecharla entre sus brazos, repitiéndose a sí mismo que lo que estaba haciendo no era más que un teatro, una mentira.

—Alec, esto ha sido una locura. Nunca debí decirte cómo podíais entrar en la casa de mis señores. La señorita Penélope es mi amiga, ¿entiendes? Y me lo ha contado todo. Me ha contado el encuentro con tu hermano. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado? ¡Incluso he tenido que fingir que no sabía nada del tema cuando he sido yo la responsable de todo!

—Sabes que no teníamos más opción. Estamos metidos en graves problemas por esa maldita deuda. Necesitamos el dinero. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de meterte a ti en todo esto.

Diana besó a Alec en la mejilla. Boomer se sonrojó y tembló como siempre hacía cada vez que Bubbles le daba un beso en los ensayos. Lo que peor llevaba era que sabía que para la ppg no era sólo un teatro.

—Tengo que irme. Se extrañarán por mi desaparición de la casa.

Ambos salieron y el escenario se quedó solo por unos instantes. Poco después, apareció Blossom.

Perdida y confusa, parecía buscar algo o a alguien.

—¿Quién me habrá mandado venir a este lugar? Diana no puede haber venido aquí. Han debido ser imaginaciones mías...

Del otro lado del escenario salió Kyle, que, al ver a la joven a la que había estado a punto de robar, se escondió rápidamente. Al ver que la chica se acercaba cada vez más, decidió salir y acorralarla antes de que otro peor que él lo hiciera.

—¿Qué hace una niña buena como tú por estos barrios?

Penélope le miró, asustada, y retrocedió unos pasos, pero no le contestó. Con ese tipo de gente era mejor no hablar. Y más siendo un desconocido. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de huir, pero una mano la agarró del antebrazo. La chica colocó su mano encima de la de él, intentando soltarse, pero no lo consiguió.

—Este sitio es peligroso. ¡Lárgate!

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer en este lugar, no te incumbe —dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

Por primera vez, se atrevió a posar su mirada en él. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta. Esos ojos rojos...sólo podían ser de ese ladrón que había entrado en su casa. Y su voz era exactamente la misma. No había duda.

—Ahora estás en mi territorio, niña. Aquí nadie puede protegerte, así que será mejor que me tengas más respeto.

—¿Qué serías capaz de hacerme, criminal? — le retó, haciéndole saber que sabía que era él quien había entrado en su casa la otra noche.

—Nada bueno —contestó.

A Blossom se le encogió el corazón cuando recordó el día que habían ensayado esa escena. Pensó que Brick se atrevería a besarla una vez más llegados a ese punto, pero no lo hizo..._afortunadamente_, pensó con un poco de amargura.

Blossom aguantó por unos segundos la intensa mirada de Brick, como Penélope debía hacer y de nuevo intentó soltarse.

—Si no me sueltas, no podré irme.

Kyle la soltó, pero no se alejó ni un ápice de ella.

—Te acompañaré a casa.

—No es necesario —aclaró la chica mientras se alejaba.

—Tómalo como un pago por haberme ayudado el otro día a escapar. Así la deuda quedará saldada.

**Continuará...**

**Primera parte de el capítulo final! XD vale, ya sé que me queréis matar. He tardado siglos. Pero estoy con los exámenes finales. No tengo tiempo para nada. **

**Espero que no os hayáis liado mucho con los nombres. Por eso puse los papeles de cada uno en el principio. **

**Ojalá pueda poner la próxima parte pronto. Haré lo posible.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Que empiece el espectáculo Parte 2

**Capítulo 10: Que empiece el espectáculo**

—Señoras y señores, ahora haremos un breve descanso de cinco minutos, tras los cuales dará comienzo la segunda parte de la obra. Los que deseen salir del salón de actos, pueden hacerlo. Pero recuerden que en cinco minutos tienen que estar de nuevo en sus sillones —comunicó el profesor Smith con un micrófono.

Algunas personas prefirieron permanecer en sus sitios; otros, salieron a tomar el aire. Mientras tanto, al otro lado del escenario los actores preparaban todo lo necesario para la siguiente escena. Los encargados del decorado, cambiaron el del barrio marginal por el decorado de una casa pobre y descuidada. Los Rrb y las Ppg se cambiaron de ropa, pues la siguiente escena representaba los hechos de días siguientes.

Ya todo estaba preparado. Apenas quedaban dos minutos para que empezase la segunda parte.

—La próxima vez ten más cuidado al agarrarme —le exigió Blossom al pelirrojo.

—Parece que empiezas a ablandarte, debilucha.

—Me has agarrado con demasiada fuerza —contestó la chica, poniéndose delante de él.

—Pensé que tenía que ser realista —dijo él con simpleza y burla.

—_Maldito idiota _— se dijo Blossom.

De fondo se escuchó la voz del profesor Smith anunciando la continuación de la obra. Boomer se acercó a Brick y ambos salieron juntos al escenario, dejando a Blossom sola y de brazos cruzados.

—No puedo, hermano. Me es imposible olvidar a esa chica.

—Pero, Kyle, ya ha pasado más de una semana. ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho esa mujer?

—No lo sé. Debe de haberme embrujado. Nunca antes me había pasado. Necesito volver a verla.

Salen del escenario y se cambia el decorado por el de la habitación de Penélope. En ella, se encuentran Blossom y Bubbles, sentadas en la cama y charlando como buenas amigas.

—Diana, ¿qué debo hacer? Ese chico insiste en rondar por mi cabeza. ¡No debería ser así, es un ladrón!

—Quizás tenía necesidad de robar para sobrevivir, señorita Penélope —sugirió Diana con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad y una expresión triste.

—¡Pero me amenazó, Diana! Quería hacerme daño.

—No creo que lo hubiera a hecho.

Penélope se acercó a la chica rubia y la tomó de las manos.

—Le defiendes demasiado. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Bubbles se levantó de la cama, aparentando nerviosismo, y le dio la espalda a Blossom. Buttercup observaba todo desde un lado del telón. Estaba aburridísima. Al ser un personaje secundario, su papel no exigía mucho y tenía más bien poco que decir. Butch, en cambio, se alegraba de no tener que seguir "haciendo el ridículo con ese estúpido traje de idiota".

—Buttercup, déjame decirte que ese vestido te sienta muy bien. ¡Pero si casi pareces una mujer!

La morena hizo oídos sordos a la provocación de su contraparte. Antes de empezar la obra había decidido que lo mejor sería pasar de él. Pero cuando vio la sonrisa de imbécil que tenía el chico en la cara, no pudo resistirse a contestarle.

—Y tú con esa chaqueta casi no pareces una —dijo, con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que el chico se cabreara.

—¡Callaos! —susurró Brick por detrás —. Las vais a desconcentrar.

Los dos se callaron por un momento, pero al minuto Butch volvió a la carga.

—Pensándolo mejor, prefiero verte con ropa normal y pensar que eres un chico. Con ese escotazo no podría concentrarme en la pelea.

Buttercup se puso como un tomate. Butch, a sabiendas que la chica se cabrearía, salió corriendo. Poco después,se podía ver a la morena encima del Rrb, practicando una llave de lucha libre.

—¡Sal de mi cuarto, Diana! No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado.

Bubbles salió del escenario. Blossom fingió sentirse mal y se acostó en la cama. Las luces se apagaron y entró en escena Brick. El chico se sentó a lado de ella y le acarició el pelo. En ese momento, Penélope despertó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Vete. Mi padre no puede verte.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que hago aquí.

Blossom permaneció callada por unos segundos y, después, se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, no lo sé.

Brick se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Blossom sintió un escalofrío al notar sus musculosos brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura.

—Estoy aquí por ti.

—No deberías haber vuelto.

—Pero lo he hecho.

Blossom se dio la vuelta. Lo que vio en los ojos del chico la sorprendió. No había odio, ni enfado. Estaba expectante. Colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Brick y notó, con asombro, que su corazón latía a mucha velocidad. ¿Acaso estaba...nervioso?

Brick, y no Kyle, se acercó a Blossom, que dejó de ser Penélope, y la besó. La pelirroja sintió sus brazos y piernas temblar. Su estómago era un revoltijo de nervios. ¿Esas eran las mariposas que todo el mundo mencionaba? ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado algo entre ellos? Todo había sido culpa de ese maldito teatro.

El besó terminó y se cerró el telón, anunciando otra escena. La gente se levantó de sus asientos para aplaudir. Algunos silbaron a la parejita y otros los alagaban con palabras como _guapos _o _sois los mejores. _

La siguiente escena transcurrió con normalidad. Les tocaba actuar a Boomer y a Bubbles y todo iba fenomenal. El problema apareció cuando les tocó actuar a los líderes otra vez.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Bubbles.

—¿Que qué pasa? —repitió Buttercup, indignada —. Pasa que los protagonistas no están.

—¿Cómo que no están? —preguntó Boomer.

—Pues que no están. ¡Que se han ido sin decir nada!

* * *

—¿No crees que ha sido algo rastrero dejarles solos? Ni siquiera hemos terminado la obra.

Brick volvió a besar a la pelirroja, propinándole un mordisco en el labio inferior.

—A la mierda ese maldito teatro. ¡Estaba hasta las narices de actuar! Además, nadie nos preguntó si queríamos hacer la obra.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo.

—Engreído.

El chico llevó su boca hasta el cuello de Blossom y clavó sus dientes en su blanca piel sin ninguna delicadeza. La chica profirió un grito de dolor.

—¡Ay, imbécil! —dijo, y saltó sobre él para devolverle el mordisco.

Esto llevó al comienzo de una pelea que se desarrolló entre mordiscos, besos e incluso arañazos. Definitivamente, del amor al odio había un paso, pero en el caso de los rojos, estaban en medio de la fina línea que los separaba.

**Fin**


End file.
